A. Related Patents:
The subject peeler is of the general type shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,942, Apparatus for Peeling Vegetables or Fruit, issued on Mar. 2, 1971, However, the peeler of this prior patent includes rolls forming a complete drum which is rotated as the rolls are turned to tumble and move the produce along. The present invention is simpler in construction.